


A Stupid Hug

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Banter, Blame the hug, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama, Dreams, F/M, Friendship, Hugs, Humor, Romance, Smile, persalle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Percy is in BIG trouble. And she is blaming everything on that stupid hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _NCIS: New Orleans_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Gary Glasberg and CBS

For a year they have been partners. Sonja has picked up on the man's quirks, learned to anticipate his next move, have his back. That is what she chalks it up to – this new hyper-awareness of his presence: his warm body heat as he stands behind her, the weight of his gaze when she isn't looking.

~~~ 

They've bantered regularly in the past, one of the others frequently breaking them up. So she would appreciate it if Patton didn't keep giving her and LaSalle such odd looks after that particularly awkward interruption…

~~~ 

She is a darn professional – this skittishness Sonja Percy _will_ get under control. She is totally cool. They…are…cool.

~~~ 

"That's my girl," LaSalle chuckles as he turns his attention to the paperwork on his desk. Between his compliment and his wide grin (when is the last time he has smiled this much?) Percy can't stop the smile spreading across her own face. However, she does ignore the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

~~~ 

_"I'm **not** soft! I **care** about you, you idiot!!"_

_For a moment she can't breathe, stunned by his confession and intense look. This is a whole can of worms she is not prepared to open, definitely not today…probably never._

_Percy blurts for him to stop, anxious to get out of here lest she do something she'll regret. But she only turns on her heel before LaSalle's strong tug on her arm is propelling her back to him. Barely does she realize he is hugging her 'cause he's leaning down and then his lips are pressed against hers. It is_ —

The blare of the alarm jerks her awake. "Not again," Percy groans after shutting it off. Unconsciously she touches her lips then shakes her head in frustration. "Stupid hug!"

She is in such monumental trouble.

THE END


End file.
